Heartache
by Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid
Summary: So, this is Heartache ? *sumarry gagal :v


Sumarry : So, this is Heartache ? *sumarry gagal :v

Rating : A (aman) :v

Genres : Angst bin Hurt

Pair : KrisTao

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, typos, bahasa campur aduk, dll

Disclaimer : KrisTao bukan punya saya T_T

Note 1 : saya hanya mengetik ff ini dalam dua jam. Jadi maaf klo banyak typos.

Klo gaje sih pasti ya, jadi harap di maklumi aja :3

Note 2 : Lebih baik saat membaca ini sambil mendengarkan HEARTACHE by ONE OK ROCK, di jamin pasti ngena di hati (y).

Note 3 : " (talk) - ' (mind)

Kris Pov

Sudah lima tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian 'itu'. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, tapi begitu sulit.

Potongan-potongan kenangan yang pernah aku alami 'bersamanya' terus berputar-putar di dalam fikiranku seperti kaset rusak. Membuat hatiku sakit ketika mengingatnya kembali.

'Dia' yang aku cintai

'Dia' yang aku sayangi

'Dia' yang telah membuatku merasakan sakit yang begitu mendalam

'Dia' yang telah membuatku terpuruk

'Dia' yang nyaris membuatku mati

'Dia' yang aku rindukan

'Dia' yang tidak bisa berada di sampingku untuk selamanya.

Kris Pov End

.

.

.

.

"Kris-ge ! Ayo cepat sedikit, Tao sudah lapar."

Seorang namja 'panda' berteriak kepada namja yang dipanggilnya 'Kris-ge' sambil berkacak pinggang dan mempoutkan bibir kucingnya.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar baby." Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang masih seperti anak kecil, padahal umurnya sudah menginjak usia 17 tahun.

"Cepatlah sedikit ge. Kau berjalan sangat lambat, seperti siput saja." Tao menarik tangan Kris sambil menggerutu.

"Yakkk...! Kau saja yang jalannya seperti orang kesetanan(?)." Kris mencibir ke arah Tao.

"Ishh.. terserahlah."

Perjalanan mereka di iringi dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil. Bukan pertengkaran dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

Menurut Kris. Tao itu begitu lucu jika sedang marah atau merajuk. Maka dari itu Kris sangat suka menjahili Tao.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 20 menit, Kris dan Tao akhirnya sampai di restaurant favorite mereka. Tidak terlalu besar memang, tapi terlihat begitu nyaman.

Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di pojok(?)dekat jendela, itu adalah tempat favorite Tao.

Menurut Tao, jika duduk di dekat jendela dia bisa melihat pemandangan yang ada di luar restaurant.

"Tunggu sebentar ok. Gege akan memesan makanan terlebih dahulu." Kris mengacak rambut Tao dengan gemas. Sedangkan Tao hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, melihat rambutnya berantakan.

Saat Kris mulai berjalan menjauhi Tao, pancaran mata Tao berubah menjadi sendu.

'Tuhann... Apakah aku bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aku masih ingin bersama Kris-ge'

Tao merasakan matanya mulai memanas.

Tapi melihat Kris yang sudah selesai memesan makanan, dengan cepat Tao mengusap matanya dan tersenyum cerah.

"Makanann datanggg..." Kris kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil membawa pesanan mereka.

Dua porsi nasi goreng kimchi, dan dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Selamat makaaannnn..." Tao dengan semangat langsung melahap makanannya, sedangkan Kris hanya terkekeh melihat Tao yang sedang melahap makanannya.

'Tuhan.. aku sangat menyayangi Tao. Aku berharap bisa bersama dengan Tao selamanya' batin Kris sambil menatap Tao.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Karena cuaca yang tiba-tiba mendung.

Tentu saja Kris tidak mau melihat Tao jatuh sakit karena kehujanan.

Perlu kalian ketahui. Kris sangat menyayangi Tao. Bagi Kris, Tao adalah nafasnya, belahan jiwanya.

"Kris-ge. Ayo kita mampir ke taman." Tao menarik tangan Kris ke arah taman.

"Tapi sebentar lagi hujan Baby."

"Sebentar saja ya, please. Buingg~ buingg~~." Tao mengantupkan kedua tangan di hadapan Kris sambil mengeluarkan aegyo nya.

"Hahhh~~~ baiklah."

"Yeiyy... Kris-ge memang terbaiklahh."

Suasana taman memang tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar taman.

"Kris-ge"

"Ne"

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman. Lebih tepatnya di bawah pohon sakura.

"Maaf"

"Huhh...?"

"Dan terima kasih"

"..."

Sebenarnya Kris tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Tao. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkanya.

"Maaf, jika selama ini Tao sering membuat gege susah."

"..."

"Maaf, jika Tao belum bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Kris-ge."

"..."

"Terima kasih, untuk segalanya. Cinta, kasih sayang, dan perhatian yang telah gege berikan untukku selama ini. Aku tidak tahu harus membalas dengan cara apa."

Tao tidak berani menatap mata Kris, dia takut jika Kris nantinya akan marah. Maka Tao lebih memilih untuk memandang gumpalan awan yang semakin menghitam (mendung).

"Apa maksudmu Baby. Gege mencintaimu dengan tulus. Gege tidak mengharapkan imbalan apapun. Yang gege inginkan hanya kau tetap berada di sisi gege selamanya." Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dengan erat. Menyalurkan kasih sayang yang begitu besar.

Tao tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Kris. Dan tanpa Kris sadari, saat ini Tao tengah menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

'Apakah sudah saatnya'

Tao merasakan matanya mulai mengabur. Sesuatu yang berbau anyir keluar dari hidungnya.

Semuanya gelap. Tapi samar-samar Tao bisa mendengar suara Kris yang berteriak memanggilnya.

"TAAOOOOOOO..."

.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD. Dadanya sesak, seperti ada yang menghimpitnya. Dan ini membuat Kris sulit untuk bernafas.

saat mengetahui Tao pingsan, kris langsung membawa Tao ke Rumah Sakit. Untunglah jarak antara taman dan Rumah Sakit tidak terlalu jauh.

'Sebenarnya kau kenapa Baby'

Ceklekk...

Dokter keluar dengan raut muka yang~ entahlah. Antara sedih dan putus asa. Hal ini tentu saja membuat perasaan Kris semakin tidak nyaman.

"Dokter, Bagaimana keadaan Tao. Apakah dia baik-baik saja"

Dokter dengan nametag 'Jung Yunho' memandang Kris dengan prihatin.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU DOKTER !" Kris mencengkeram kerah jas yang di pakai Yunho.

"Tao sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah meninggal."

DEG

"A-a-pa.. ? Anda jangan bercanda Dokter." Kris menatap tajam Yunho.

"Saya tidak bercanda. Selama ini, Tao mengidap kanker otak. Dan sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Sebetulnya Tao bisa di sembuhkan dengan jalan operasi. Tapi Tao menolak, dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat orang yang dicintainya khawatir. Dan karena itu juga Tao tidak ingin ada yang tahu soal penyakitnya. Tao lebih memutuskan untuk menjalani kemoterapi. Kemoterapi tidak bisa menghilangkan kanker yang ada di dalam otaknya. Kemoterapi yang di jalani Tao hanya untuk memperlambat pertumbuhan kankernya."

Kris merasa seluruh persendiannya lumpuh, sehingga cengkeraman tangannya perlahan terlepas. Kris jatuh tertunduk di depan Yunho. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu semuanya..." Kris berkata dengan suara yang sangat kecil dan lirih.

"Kebetulan akulah yang menanganu Tao selama ini." Ternyata Yunho mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Kris.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya

'Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku soal ini Tao. Apakah kau tidak percaya padaku, atau kau sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku. Kenapaa Taoo ! ' bahu Kris bergetar hebat, itu menandakan jika Kris sangat terpukul atas kepergian Tao.

.

.

.

.

Orang-orang berpakaian hitam mulai meninggalkan gundukan tanah yang terlihat masih baru.

Kini hanya tersisa seorang namja yang memandang kosong ke arah gundukan tersebut.

Gundukan yang berisi tubuh sang kekasih, belahan jiwanya, baby pandanya.

'aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Tao, kau adalah nafasku.'

'Untuk apa aku hidup jika nafasku saja sudah meninggalkanku'

'Ini akan membuatku terpuruk, jatuh ke dasar jurang yang paling dalam bernama Kesepian'

.

.

.

.

'So, this is Heartache'

.

.

.

.

END

FF angst kedua saya :3

Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu HEARTACHE by ONE OK ROCK.

Lagunya bikin nelangsa hati :3

Tapi gk tau dengan ff ini, bisa bikin hati kalian nelangsa apa enggak :'v *ditimpuk

So, what do you think guys ?

Jangan lupa review ya ^-^

Jja ne~~~


End file.
